Computer systems may run applications or services that are provided via a server or cloud. The applications or services can be developed and deployed as a single unit or as multiple units, such as a collection of microservices. Applications or microservices may run within containers, which may be run on physical or virtual machines. For example, containers may encapsulate a lightweight runtime environment for an application or a microservice. In microservice architectures, containers and their associated application instances are replicated on node clusters in order to scale applications to meet workload demands. Applications may be migrated to a new node cluster, such as on a new datacenter, in order to reallocate resources or to update hardware.